Howen Stark (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Howen Stark (FMH) - Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Howen Stark is a former gang member taken in by Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai, hoping to humble him. Bitten by by Derek Xander to become part of the league, he becomes a powerful Beta warrior, but doesn't concede to Ra's Al Ghul. He later immigrates to America, stumbles into Washington, and somehow becomes a member of the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Howen Stark *'Aliases': Lancelot, Samurai Ninja-Man *'Age': 27 *'Hair': Green (in both forms) *'Eyes': Dark Green (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Training, swordsmanship, fishing, teasing both Peter and Harley in their relationship, tea *'Dislikes': Onions, being the butt of Harley's joke, Daphne's feminine wildes getting the better of him, losing focus when being distracted, Harley getting his name wrong *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background Training Days Years ago, along with Tatsu Yamashiro, Howen Stark was a student training under Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai. Before then, he was part of a gang that tried to ransack the temple, but were easily defeated by Master Takahiro. Sensing a strong spirit in the boy, he accquited him bail and offered to teach him at his dojo. He trained alongside Tatsu and one Thane Tepes, who had come to train in the art of swordsmanship. The trio quickly became friends, and helped each other train, as well as sharing secrets. Though between Howen and Tatsu spoke a bond that became a secret love between them both. Takahiro was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword, the Soultaker Sword: a weapon capable of extracting the souls from those that it kills, while also allowing the wielder to communicate with the imprisoned spirit. At one point, Master Takahiro pitted Yamashiro and Thane against each other. The two were evenly matched, but Thane eventually overpowered Yamashiro with a technique he created himself, trapping her sword in the ground. Howen later fought against Thane, but managed to try and match him using double swords, but like Tatsu, he was eventually overpowered. The Master was actually impressed by the technique. Thane took that as his que to leave, as he had learned all the Master had to teach. Thane, Stark, and Yamashiro had a tearful separation, but Thane promised that they would see one another again, eventually. Just before Thane left, Yamashiro saw Master Takahiro give a sheathed katana to Thane. Both Tatsu and Howen thought it was simply the Master’s way of saying goodbye, and dismissed the event. Sometime later, Yamashiro mistakenly revealed the location of the Soultaker Sword, and a villain named Takeo came to Takahiro's dojo for the sword. Howen hid her while Takeo confronted the master and watched in horror as he was slain. Howen in retaliation, attacked with both swords in his hands, as the two fought for hours. However, Howen realized too late that Takeo was a ghoul trapped in cursed armor, meaning he could not be defeated by conventional means. Howen managed to chip the helmet, but that did little to save him, as he stabbed him in the stomach and left lung, pinning him to a wall. After the villain left, Tatsu quickly ran to her Master, crying. However, Master Takahiro revealed to her that sword the villain took is not the real Soultaker Sword, telling her the real one is hidden in a safe location, and that she would know where to look. The old Master also realized his death was needed to push Tatsu to her peak in order for her to wield the sword. But she realized that Howen was still wounded, and ran for him… only to find both swords and him gone. What Tatsu didn’t know was that someone else had their eye out for him. Derek Xander, aka Scar of the League of Assassins, had been keeping an eye on both Tatsu and Howen. Realizing that they lacked the means to take the Soultaker Sword and its new wielder, Derek turned a dying Howen, and brought him back to Ra’s al Ghul’s hideout in the moutnains. Once Howen had awoken in the full moon light, transforming. At first he was frightened, both Derek and Nyssa had revelaed themselves to him, expaining what had happened to them, and offered to teach him to master his skills in order to hunt down the one that took his life as his master’s. After completing his training in under 2 years, and purging his fears, learning to overcome them, Howen learns of the League of Assassins’ true mission, and they are determined to destroy Gotham as well as Everett and Seattle, believing the cities to be lost causes; beyond saving. On a plane heading to America, Howen openly rejects their crusade, which causes a battle that sabotages the plane. Howen manages to escape while the plane crashes down near the Everett Navy base waters. The Samurai Wolf Hiding in Everett in the forest, using only tent gear for camping, and using a rundown trailer vehicle that was abandoned, Howen kept quiet and to himself, until he learned of Takaeo appearing in Everett. He attacked him, but never won since the interference of the SCU, but the appearance of the Lunar Knights was all too coincidental. It was also coincidental that Alpha had the same moves as much as the League of Assassins. However after the two confronted one another again, and defeating Takeo, the Lunar Knights offered him a place to staywith them. However, he declined at staying near Talbot Hall. But he did not decline in siding with them, and at times works with them part-time, to earn money for meals. Personality At the start of the stories, Howard is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. However, this changed after his humiliating defeat by Takaeo. Humbled by the loss, he goes to great lengths to redeem himself afterwards, losing his laid back demeanor and gaining new found conviction and determination. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Beta Werewolf' Abilities *'Swordsmanship Skills': As a fighter, Howen specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Sandra, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of their enemies, even while not being in Lycan form. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat(Advanced)' Equipment *'Lunar Knights Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Double Katanas' Relationships Howen's Relationships Gallery Howen Stark (Lancelot) suitin' up.JPG|Howen Stark (Lancelot) suitin' up Howen Stark, the Samurai Wolf.JPG|Howen Stark, the Samurai Wolf Howen Stark FMK, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Howen Stark (Lancelot) FMK, Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Phil Lamarr Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Lunar Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes